Hairstyles
Hairstyles are a way of changing the look of your character. You can change them by visiting a barber or stylist. In Fable and Fable: The Lost Chapters, you can get special style cards to show a barber to change your look. In Fable II and Fable III, most hairstyles must be purchased directly from the stylist. Like tattoos, all hairstyles have effects on your personality. Personality Hairstyles have the ability to affect a number of aspects of your personality, including alignment, scariness and attractiveness. Depending on the hairstyle, some may change you more than others. Fable and Fable TLC Quests 3 different hairstyles are required to complete the Beardy Baldy quest in Bowerstone Quay. You can go to the barber shop around the corner in Bowerstone South to get them. (If you already have these styles, the "father" will request to see alternatives.) *Pudding Basin (or Warrior Stripe) *Mutton Chop Beard (or Long Beard) *Trader Style Moustache (or Sheriff Moustache) Hair Beards Moustaches Acquisition Most of these hairstyles can be purchased initially from wandering barbers, then taken to any barber to be applied. In addition, the following are sold in the barber shop in Bowerstone South: *Long Beard *Sheriff Moustache *The Buzz *The Pudding Basin ;Other locations *The Normal Beard can be found upstairs in Grey House. *The Power Moustache can be found in a barrel at Witchwood Lake. *The Sheriff Moustache can be found in Bowerstone Jail. *The Small Moustache can be found in Cell Block 2 of Bargate Prison. *The Standard Beard can be found in the Picnic Area. *The Trader Style Moustache can be found in the scarecrow at Windmill Hill. *The Working Moustache can be fished out of the river at Fisher Creek. *The Youngster Style can be stolen from a building in Oakvale. *The Regular Beard can be found in a house across from the tailor in Bowerstone South *The Buzz Hair Style can be found in the house in Lychfield Graveyard *The Short Hair Style can be found in the house to the left of the childhood home of the hero in the upstairs. *The Plaits Hair Style can be found in the tavern in Hook Coast *The Tramp Beard can be stolen from a house in the northern row of homes in Hook Coast. *The Big Beard can be purchased from wandering barbers, and the card can be found in the Necropolis in the Northern Wastes if you have The Lost Chapters or Anniversary edition of Fable. It lies in the snow by a skeleton sitting at the end of the central bridge that crosses the stream bisecting this area. Trivia *The Power Moustache is worn by the Knothole Glade Chief. *The Pudding Basin is the Fable version of a hairstyle commonly referred to as a "bowl cut". *In Fable: TLC, the Hero grows a Tramp Beard during his lengthy journey to the Northern Wastes. *During the Bargate Prison quest the Hero grows Youngster Style hair, as well as a unique, stubby chin beard, which cannot be acquired otherwise. Once replaced, the beard is impossible to reacquire. Gallery Screen shot 2010-11-04 at 1.25.52 AM.png|Sheriff Moustache File:Tramp beard.jpg|Tramp Beard Knothole Glade Chief.jpg|Knothole Glade Chief Fable II Demon Door One of two Hairstyles is required to open the Brightwood Demon Door in Fable II. You must locate a stylist and get the hairstyle he requires: *Dreadlocks (can be bought at Curl up and Dye in Bloodstone or at Greta's Cosmetics on Knothole Island) *The Mullet (can be bought at The Beautification Factory in Bowerstone Market or at Greta's Cosmetics on Knothole Island) In addition one of two Facial hair is required. *Mutton Chop Whiskers "The Chops"(can be bought at The Beautification Factory in Bowerstone Market or at Greta's Cosmetics on Knothole Island) *The Handlebar (also available in Bowerstone Market) Similar to the Beardy Baldy quest in Fable, if you approach the door wearing any of these already, he will assign you a different hairstyle. Likewise, if you already are wearing any of the clothing items he typically requires, he will also request others. Hairstyles Note: Once purchased from Murgo, the Cascading Hair and Braided Ponytail remain as Miscellaneous Items in your inventory and can be applied at any time. Sold in Bowerstone Market These hairstyles are available at The Beautification Factory *Ponytail *Long Hair *Male Adventurer Hairstyle *Female Adventurer Hairstyle *Centre Parting *Shoulder Length Hair *Mullet *Pigtails *Shaved Head *Unkempt Hair *Tonsure Sold in Bloodstone These hairstyles are available at Curl Up And Die *Unkempt Hair *Centre Parting *Shoulder Length Hair *Pigtails *Dreadlocks *Male Adventurer Hairstyle *Female Adventurer Hairstyle *Shaved Head *Long Hair *Ponytail *Warrior Stripe Sold on Knothole Island These hairstyles are available at Greta's Cosmetics (Knothole Island DLC required) *Female Adventurer Hairstyle *Male Adventurer Hairstyle *Dreadlocks *Tonsure *Pigtails *Mullet *Shoulder Length Hair *Centre Parting *Unkempt Hair *Warrior Stripe *Ponytail *Shaved Head *Long Hair This hairstyle is available at the Box of Secrets (Knothole Island DLC required) *Cascading Hair (traded for 2x Table Wine) Sold by Murgo These hairstyles are available at Murgo's trailer in Bowerstone Market (See the Future DLC required) *Braided Ponytail *Sheena Tribe Hair *Braids & Bun *Plaits Beards Moustaches Trivia *The Cascading Hairstyle in Knothole Island is similar to the hairstyle of the resurrected Lady Grey in the side quest Love Hurts. *The Ponytail in Fable II can be used for both genders, and can be purchased in any Stylist shop in Albion. It is also the default hairstyle for female heroes in the young adult stage of life. *The Lip Bandit moustache and its description are references to American actor Tom Selleck. Fable III Hairstyles Facial Hair Acquisition Sold in Brightwall These hairstyles are available at Moustache Mansions *Long Thick Hairstyle *Short Wavy Hairstyle *Tied Bun Hairstyle *Mercenary Beard *Mutton Chops Sold in Bowerstone Market These hairstyles are available at I'll Cut You *Long Bun Hairstyle *Short Bun Hairstyle *Short Fringe Hairstyle *Short Ponytail Hairstyle *Full Beard *Standard Moustache Sold in Aurora These hairstyles are available at Styles of Aurora *Bald Dread Hairstyle *Warrior Stripe Hairstyle *Long Tied Beard *Sideburns and Beard Found Randomly in the world These are occasionally received as gifts from a villager or spouse, and may be found rarely in chests and dig spots *Long Hairstyle *Bob Hairstyle *Moustache and Goatee Included in Understone DLC These hairstyles can be bought at Soil Salon. The availability of this stylist and hence the hairstyles is dependent upon your decision at the end of the quest The Voice. *Moustache and Goatee *Long Hairstyle Downloadable Content These hairstyles are part of the Fable III Hair Pack *Afro Hairstyle *Asymmetrical Bob Hairstyle *Cornrows Hairstyle Notes *Once the quest In Wolf's Clothing is active, the only items that appear in Moustache Mansions' inventory are the quest related items. The shop's inventory returns to normal after the quest is completed. *Dying the Short Ponytail Hairstyle highlights causes several streaks throughout the top of the head to become another colour, while dying the main body affects the rest Trivia *Despite the Mercenary Beard being a fairly standard goatee, because of its inexplicable association with bandits, it is considered unattractive by most of the citizens of Albion. **When putting on the beard in the sanctuary, Jasper will sometimes remark, "That beard should be a real boon if you're seeking a job in the technology sector." This is possibly a reference to Gordon Freeman's goatee in Valve's Half-Life series, or perhaps to the iconic scruffy goatee sported by the late Apple co-founder Steve Jobs. *The Long Bun Hairstyle is very similar to the pouf hairstyle made popular in the 18th century by Marie Antoinette, the Queen of France. *The Short Fringe Hairstyle is the same hairstyle as Elliot. *The Hero has a Short Parted Hairstyle at the start of the game *All facial hairstyles in Fable III ''have a 20.0% transvestism rating for female Heroes.Walsh, Doug and Epstein, Joe. (2010). [http://www.bradygames.com/store/product.aspx?isbn=074401302X ''Fable III Signature Series E-Guide]. BradyGames. p. 326. ISBN-13: 978-0-7440-1302-3. *The Long Thick Hairstyle can be used by male or female Heroes for the Dye Hippie, Dye achievement.Walsh, Doug and Epstein, Joe. (2010). [http://www.bradygames.com/store/product.aspx?isbn=074401302X Fable III Signature Series E-Guide]. BradyGames. p. 326 and 344. ISBN-13: 978-0-7440-1302-3. References Gallery F3 Asymmetrical Bob DLC.jpg|Asymmetrical Bob Bald Dread.jpg|Bald Dread Bob Hairstyle.jpg|Bob F3 Afro DLC.jpg|Bushy (Afro) File:F3 Cornrows DLC.jpg|Cornrows File:Full Beard.jpg|Full Beard File:Long Bun Hairstyle.png|Long Bun File:Long.png|Long Hair File:Long Thick Hairstyle.jpg|Long Thick Hair File:Long Tied Beard.jpg|Long Tied Beard File:Moustache and Goatee2.jpg|Moustache and Goatee File:Short Fringe.jpg|Short Fringe File:Short Ponytail.jpg|Short Ponytail File:Short Wavy.jpg|Short Wavy File:Sideburns and Beard.jpg|Sideburns and Beard File:Standard Moustache.jpg|Standard Moustache File:Warrior Stripe.jpg|Warrior Stripe Category:Hairstyles